


Overheard

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overhearing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack gets up at night to get a glass of water only to hear something she never wanted to hear in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

 

All she had done was gotten up from bed to get some water.  A simple cup of water.  All because she couldn't fall back asleep since Airstream wasn't there with her that night.  He was still out on a big hunt and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

 

But she hadn't expected noises when she had traversed into the kitchen.  And it was more awkward when she realized where the sounds were coming from.

 

"Uhh... Ohhh..."

 

"What's wrong?  You didn't like that?"

 

"N-No- Ah!"

 

"How's that?"

 

"B-Blood... n-not there."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I-I... I can't-"

 

"But you taste so good."

 

"Th- AH!"

 

"There, there.  Just a little more."

 

"N-No~"

 

"Don't be too loud unless you want Wheeljack to hear."

 

Said woman was still standing just a few feet out of her room.  It was always an awkward feeling when you were being talk about and you weren't in said conversation.  Especially when the people talking were in the middle of something incredible naughty.

 

Wheeljack didn't do embarrassed.  Sometimes she could be, but not in this case.  It was more awkward for her to be in the kitchen listening to what appeared to be Bloodshed lapping and sucking while Thornstriker hitched and groaned in a muffled voice.  That all before a low sound that she couldn't imagine coming from the other girl before it all seemed to stop.

 

Panting and shuffling soon filled the small kitchen as the creak of a bed softly entered the fray of heavy breathing.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Y-Y... Y-Yes."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, I-," Wheeljack could hear the bed creaking again, "I need you."

 

"I'm here," more creaking, "I'm here."

 

"Please..."

 

"Are you sure?'

 

"...Y-Yes..."

 

"Okay," creaking and something soft hitting the floor, "I'm putting it in,"

 

"Bloodshed... oooo~"

 

Wheeljack slowly released the breath she had been holding and quickly turned around to head back to her room.  Even as she tried to focus on something else, anything else to let the lulls of sleep take her, it was impossible.  For in the quiet of the night, her ears strained hard to head the sounds of the young couple making love in the young girl's bed.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

END


End file.
